


Picnic at the Pond

by thraxbaby



Series: The Arcana Birthdays [12]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Skinny Dipping, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraxbaby/pseuds/thraxbaby
Summary: I wrote this when I realized I had only one day til Portia's birthday. And my girl deserves some lovin'!
Relationships: Apprentice/Portia Devorak
Series: The Arcana Birthdays [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387966
Kudos: 9





	Picnic at the Pond

Portia woke in the morning at her usual time, ready to start her day, when she remembered. Today was her birthday! Nadia had graciously given her the entire day off. She wondered how she should spend her day. She supposed she could tend to her garden and there were some chores to take care of. But what if Manny had plans? She looked at the man sleeping beside her. In the dim light of early dawn, he looked like a soft lump under the blankets. 

Her heart swelled when she looked at him. He was the sweetest, funniest man she'd ever met. And his daughter was the cutest thing. Pepi had really taken a liking to the girl, choosing to sleep curled up with little Alejandra rather than her usual spot beside Portia. She supposed it might have something to do with Manny having taken her old spot. 

Portia decided to sleep in a bit longer and when she woke for a second time, the sun was shining brightly through the windows and Manny had gotten out of bed. She could hear him moving around in the kitchen. Before she could get up to help, he entered their bedroom with a tray of food. 

"Happy birthday, Portia. I brought you some breakfast in bed." 

"Manny, you really didn't have to! But I appreciate the gesture." Portia sat up and Manny set the tray over her lap. It was a simple breakfast of pancakes, fresh fruit from her garden, and a glass of juice, but the fact that he made it for her made it 100 times more special.

"Where's Allie?" Portia asked. She didn't hear the girl moving around the cottage. 

"She's spending the day with the Countess today. Nadia had promised her a piano lesson." Manny answered. They talked while she ate, about things that had happened the day before and plans they were hoping for in the future. 

"So... How do you want to spend the day, birthday girl?" Manny asked. 

"I don't really know. As long as it's with you, I'm happy." Portia replied. "Though... there is one thing I wanted to do..."

"What is it?" Manny asked. Portia motioned for him to come closer. He sat on the bed beside her, careful not to wiggle the tray. Portia brought him closer and whispered something in his ear. Manny blushed. 

Oh... 

"I... We'll m-make sure it happens, then." Manny stammered. Portia giggled. Getting Manny all flustered was fun. 

After Portia finished her breakfast in bed, she got up to make note of any chores to be done before they went out. It seemed that Pepi had already been fed, the dishes were mostly done, and... Oh? What's this? 

A vase full of beautiful pink flowers sat on her kitchen table. 

"Sweet peas? My favorite!" Portia leaned towards the flowers to give them a sniff. So sweet!

"I knew you'd like them. I had them brought over this morning." Manny said. 

"Thank you, Manny. I love them." Portia kissed him in thanks. 

They spent the morning tending to the garden, weeding and trimming away dead leaves, until the sun was high in the sky. By then, they were hot and sweaty and it was the perfect time to go and do the thing Portia had requested. 

Manny packed a lunch and they went off to this pond Portia knew of. It was nice and secluded and quiet. No one would interrupt them out here. Manny laid out the blanket and began to set up the food in the basket when a white flash ran past him and splashed into the pond. 

"Jump in, Manny! The water feels great!" Portia called. Manny looked from the pond to the pile of clothes left on the blanket and back to Portia. 

"Are you naked?!" He cried. 

"Technically, it's my _birthday suit_." Portia winked. "You should join me." 

"I... What if we get caught?" Manny asked. 

"That's what makes it exciting!" Portia giggled. "But if it bothers you, you can cast that spell to make us unnoticeable, right?" Manny nodded. That was true. Portia's big blue eyes lured him in, discarding his clothes on the way in. He'd never done this before. He was a Good Boy™. He didn't get into mischief like this. But Portia showed him the fun in being wild and free. And she was the birthday girl, so she deserved to have fun. 

Portia pulled him in close, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her close, feeling the softness of her skin. His hands roamed her back while hers grabbed a handful of his ass. Manny yelped and Portia giggled. She squeezed again, pulling him closer. 

"Portia... I-" Manny felt himself getting hard. They were so close, he knew Portia felt it, too. 

"Kiss me." Portia said. Manny kissed her and Portia guided his hands where she wanted them. Feeling her breasts and savoring the noises she was making. 

"Can we" *kiss* "move this to the blanket? I'm afraid a fish is going to bite me in the butt."

Portia giggled, but agreed. They moved over to the blanket and continued their soft loving. Manny laid her down on her back and kissed his way down her body, nipping at a sensitive spot here and there, until he was level with the fiery red bush of hair between his lover's legs. He moved her legs to drape over his shoulders before swiping a couple fingers through her slit. She moaned, thrusting her hips up. Manny held her hips in place, squeezing to silently tell her to stay still, before parting her lower lips and swiping his tongue through. 

"Manny!" Portia cried, trying to keep still. She gripped a handful of his hair, keeping his mouth on her. Manny paid special attention to her clit, licking and sucking and making Portia gasp and moan. He reached upwards, toying with her nipples while he ate her out. 

"Manny! I-I want you! Please!" Portia panted. Manny pressed a kiss to her clit before moving upwards. He paid a bit of attention to her nipples then moved upwards to kiss her lips again. Portia spread her legs to make better room for him. 

Manny felt Portia stroke him up to full hardness, a gasp falling from his lips. She lined him up with her entrance and encouraged him to thrust in. Manny moved slowly, letting her get used to the stretch. It wasn't long before Portia was impatiently moving her hips. 

Manny thrust into her, moving his hips in a steady rhythm. 

"Harder." Portia breathed. Skin slapping against skin and the wet sounds of Portia's soaking core were all they could hear aside from their moans and pants and gasps. They were lost in each other. Each thrust brought them closer and closer to the edge. 

"Mmmmm! Manny! I'm... gonnaaaaaahhhhhh!" Portia couldn't even finish her sentence before her core fluttered and squeezed around Manny, bringing him to orgasm along with her. 

After riding the waves of pleasure, Manny pulled out of Portia and collapsed beside her. They laid there on the blanket, catching their breath. Portia snuggled against his side. 

"That was quite the present." Portia commented, smiling at Manny. "You were amazing." 

"Happy birthday, mi amor." Manny kissed her, then got to work cleaning each other up and re-dressing. They needed to recharge and there was a perfectly good lunch waiting for them.


End file.
